Bottled water dispenser systems are known whereby to dispense water from an inverted water bottle having a hygienic cap and positioned in an inverted manner over a top portion of a dispensing housing. These systems are usually provided with a dispenser insert having a probe which enters a sealing sleeve of a hygienic cap about the bottle neck opening. The probe disconnects a sealing plug within the cap whereby water can be discharged from the bottle through a conduit provided in the probe. As the water is discharged through the conduit, air bubbles move up into the water container through the conduit to regulate the pressure. A typical example of such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,854 and many of its associated patents and a further example of the dispenser insert is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,236. Such prior art systems can be said to be imperfect as many of these do not provide a sufficient discharge rate of the water as contained within the containers when a large supply of water is demanded from the internal reservoir of the housing. Also, some of these systems are complex in construction and provided with sealing membranes at the top end of the internal reservoir whereby to seal the reservoir from dust and other debris. Another source of contamination of the water may be caused by the manipulation of the container when placed or removed from the dispensing housing.